


First year first date

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Kageyama Tobio, Dates, F/M, First Dates, Homophobia, Karasuno, M/M, Side Story, Trans Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Triple Date, hinata shouyou's lizard, karasuno first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Side story for chat fic "Jesus Christ Asahi". The first years go on a "triple date" to the aquarium. Featuring Yamaguchi's first time wearing a dress, Kageyama and Hinata's first date and freckles the lizard. (This can be read without reading the actual fic I'll put  anything important you may need to understand it in the notes)





	First year first date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a side story for my ongoing chat fic "Jesus Christ Asahi" Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530737/chapters/25885188  
> Though you don't have to have read that to read this (though you obviously can read that first I'm gonna link it in the fic where this comes in) so let me explain some things for those of you who are new here.  
> Kageyama and Hinata have just started dating and this is there first date (Hinata asked Kageyama to go on a date with him but he got confused and they ended up inviting the other first years)  
> Freckles is Hinata's pet lizard and is Yachi's "date" as she is single.  
> Yamaguchi is a trans girl and is out to Tsukishima (who is gay but they have been dating since they were 12) and Yachi.  
> Kenma and Yamaguchi are friends and support each other online throughout the fic.   
> Pleae enjoy whether you've read my chat fic or not, and if you haven't I hope you check it out after reading this

 

“How do I look?” Yachi said as she ran down the corridor and burst into the living room. A pale blue summer dress fell off her shoulders and hung at her knees, the color embroidered with tiny pink flowers. Her hair had been braided back and clipped into place with star shaped clips of varying colours.

 

“Cute,” Yamaguchi said, getting up off the sofa and feeling slightly underdressed in her jeans. “But Yachi, you're going on a date with a lizard.”

 

The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Do you need to dress up? We're just going to the aquarium,” Yamaguchi elaborated.

 

“Freckles is a very beautiful Lizard,” She said, twirling a strand of hair over her finger. “and what if I see a pretty girl there, I don't want to look scruffy!”

 

Yamaguchi had to refrain from looking down at herself, though she knew Tsukki wouldn't dress up either, so why did she feel so uncomfortable wearing the same things she'd always worn?

 

“Yachi,” She said, fingers twining together, “How long do we have before we're meant to meet the others?”

 

Yachi looked down at her watch. “like half an hour,” She went pale suddenly, “Oh god we've got so long to wait! I'm so sorry!” She threw her head in her hands as she began to panic.

 

“Yachi!” Yamaguchi almosy shouted. “It doesn't matter!”

 

The other girl lifted her head from her hands.

 

“Do you…” her heart was racing just from thinking about it, she hadn't told Kageyama and Hinata about herself yet, although she doubted they'd care, at least she was sure Hinata wouldn't. Was this too far, and God what if Tsukki didn't like it, what if it ruined the day for all of them.

 

But she'd already caused Yachi a panic and she'd already began asking.

 

“Do you have any dresses that would fit me?”

 

There was a slight pause before Yachi broke out into a smile and grabbed Yamaguchi's hand, dragging her back up the stairs at a surprisingly fast pace. Perhaps that was one of the side effects of being close friends with Hinata, though it obviously hadn't rubbed off on her just yet.

 

“I don't think mine will fit you,” Yachi said, referring to the obvious height difference between them, “But I think my mum's might.”

 

Yachi dragged her into a room she hadn't been in before and started searching the drawers while Yamaguchi stood awkwardly by the door.

 

“Won't she mind?” Yamaguchi asked, tapping her fingers against each other,  her stomach feeling uneasy.

 

“I don't think so,” Yachi said as she pulled something out and threw it onto the bed, a black dress which was followed by pink one. Three more were piled on before Yachi was done.

 

“These seem date like,” Yachi said, she looked down at the pile on the bed and murmured, “at least that's what the magazine said.”

 

“What?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“Nothing,” Yachi moved one of the dresses aside to see the one underneath, “Which do you like?”

 

Yamaguchi looked over the dresses, realising suddenly that she didn't understand much at all about how girls dressed. The dress at the top of the pile was covered in black lace with white butterflied weaved in. The one underneath that was red with long sleeves but didn't look like it would even reach her mid thigh.

 

Yamaguchi pointed at the third dress uncertainly, but Yachi didn't hesitate to shove it into her arms and step out of the room with a thumbs up, leaving Yamaguchi alone with the dresses.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, feeling embarrassed at the sharp edges of her scruffy face. She slipped out of her shirt to see a flat chest where she wished she would see breasts. She guessed some girls were flat chested, but Yachi certainly wasn't, and the thought that she may never even see the slightest curve of a chest made her want to shatter the mirror.

 

She slid the creamish coloured over her head and stepped out of her jeans, fastening the slim belt around her waist. The dress hung to her knees, showing not the slightest hint of a feminine figure, but she found herself smiling nonetheless, twirling around to see the dress flow around her, the tiny coloured birds fluttering as she spun. She had to calm herself before she stepped out to show Yachi.

 

“Oh! You look so pretty!” Yachi exclaimed, breaking into a smile.

 

“Do I really?” Yamaguchi asked, “I feel a bit…”

 

“You do!” Yachi cut her off. “We still have a bit of time, maybe we could straighten your hair too!” Yachi had to get up on her toes to run a hand through Yamaguchi's hair. “I have lots of clips too! We can try some of those!”

 

Yamaguchi hadn't smiled so much in a long time.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

In ten minutes Kageyama would knock on his door and they'd go on their first date together. His first date with another boy! The thought made his skin spark.

 

On the coffee table Freckles was curled up in a basket that his mum and Natsu had prepared especially for Yachi, they'd even insisted on finding out what colour the girl would be wearing so they could weave in matching ribbon.

 

Hinata tucked a small tub of mealworms in his jacket pocket as his mum fussed around with his hair and tried to clean non existent dirt of his face.

 

“You're so messy!” Natsu commented. She was sat with her legs crossed on the table, petting freckles with her index finger.

 

Not that it particularly mattered, he was sure Kageyama wouldn't mind if his hair was a little scruffy, right? He'd never cared before so why would he care now.

 

Maybe because they were boyfriends now, and you had to look nice for your boyfriend didn't you. Would Kageyama break up with him if he looked scruffy?  Would he refused to go out with him?

 

He should have asked Yamaguchi about this.

 

The doorbell rang and Natsu let out out a little squeal. His heart was pounding more than he could ever remember as he grabbed the basket from the table and let his mum look him over one last time. She'd told him to wear something more mature than a pale green t-shirt with a fish print and baggy jeans, but he'd insisted it was okay, that no one would care. Now he was beginning to wish he'd taken her advice.

 

Natsu was at the door before anyone could stop her, and opened it to show a slightly flushed Kageyama standing at the threshold with a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

 

“Shou-Chan!” Natsu called too loudly, “look what your boyfriend got you!”

 

“Got upstairs Nat!” His mum called, dragging his little sister away from the door.

 

Finally Kageyama looked at him.

 

“You brought me flowers Kageyama!” Hinata said, bouncing over to the door. Kageyama’s jacket was zipped up to his neck, waist of his black skinny jeans peaking out from underneath. He shoved the flowers against Hinata's chest when he got close enough, looking away as his blush spread to his ears.

 

Hinata took the flowers with a laugh and turned back into the house to leave the flowers on the table where freckles had been a minute before. From behind the kitchen door his mum gave him a thumbs up which he returned.

 

They left the house in almost complete silence, Hinata's smile accompanied by Kageyama’s irritated scowl. Hinata side eyed him, laughing when he saw his expression.

 

“What is it dumbass?” Kageyama growled, turning his head away. Hinata grabbed his hand in answer, stopping Kageyama in his tracks. He tensed against Hinata's grip, but his hand was warm and closed around Hinata's own in its own time.

 

“come on Kageyama,” Hinata said, tugging at his boyfriend's hand, “we're gonna be late.”

 

The scowl on Kageyama’s face was replaced with a seemingly astonished look, but Kageyama kept pace with Hinata who babbled on about volleyball down the hill and away from his house.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Hinata and Kageyama were the first to arrive at Yachi’s house, and Yamaguchi was slightly amused to see the pair were holding hands, and didn't let go as they waited in the living room.

 

Yachi, meanwhile, was occupied fussing over freckles, completely fascinated by the woven ribbon and sequins adorning the basket, Yamaguchi had to admit Hinata had done a pretty good job of it.

 

“Actually,” Hinata started, looking down at his lap, “it was mum and Natsu.”

 

Well that explained it.

 

Yamaguchi messed around with her phone as she waited for Tsukki to turn up. Her boyfriend was running late, but it gave her a chance to send Kenma a message about the dress, she even went as far as sending her the picture Yachi had taken.

 

The blonde had straightened her hair as she'd said, and Yamaguchi had to admit it made it look neater, calming down the seemingly untamable bits instead of actually straightening it. She had one of Yachi’s little butterfly clips pinning back a few rogue strands too, and despite it being totally different from what she was used to it made her feel more comfortable in her own skin.

 

 **Applepi:** you look so cute

 

 **Gaychi:** thanks

 

 **Gaychi:** Yachi helped me out

 

 **Gaychi:** Tsukki should be arriving soon

 

 **Applepi:** have fun on your date

 

 **Gaychi:** if you could call it that

 

 **Gaychi:** there's 5 of us plus a lizard

 

 **Applepi:** Lizard?

 

 **Gaychi:** Hinata

 

 **Applepi:** oh

 

 **Gaychi:** I'm surprised he hasn't told you

 

 **Applepi:** he's been too busy talking about Kageyama

 

 **Gaychi:** ah

 

 **Gaychi:** they're holding hands on Yachi’s sofa right now

 

 **Applepi:** how cute

 

 **Applepi:** Kuroo's going to be here in a minute

 

 **Gaychi:** has he made his move yet??

 

 **Appliepi:** what do you mean?

 

 **Gaychi:** you know exactly what I mean

 

There was a knock on the door that made Yamaguchi's heart drop to the floor. This was the first time Tsukki would ever see her like this.

 

 **Applepi:** no I don't

 

 **Gaychi:** got to go Tsukki's here

 

She didn't wait for a reply as she tucked her phone into her pocket. Yachi was already opening the door.

 

When Hinata walked in he'd been fascinated with Yamaguchi's dress for all of 5 seconds before he'd started talking to Yachi about freckles. Kageyama has given her a simple nod and looked her over once without really seeing to care.

 

When Tsukki saw Yamaguchi he stared for a good thirty seconds before Yachi spoke up in a shaky voice “shall we get going then.” She was looking panicky at Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi was looking panicky back at her.

 

“We'll meet you outside,” Tsukki said. The freak duo were already outside as he spoke in a toneless voice, eyes fixed very obviously on Yamaguchi, or more specifically on her dress. She'd wound her fingers together in front of her in a poor attempt to protect herself from whatever was awaiting.

 

Yachi gave a nod that Tsukki didn't see before stepping outside with the others, Lizard and basket in her hand.

 

She couldn't bare to look at Tsukki now that they were alone, she got the feeling she knew what was coming and it was crushing in on her lungs. In theory Tsukki might be able to accept her, but seeing her as she was right now…

 

Within seconds Tsukki was in front of her, hand under her chin, tilting it upwards so that their eyes met and bringing his lips down on top of hers gently, kissing her softly and lingering a second before pulling back. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

 

“Tadashi,” he started, bringing a hand up to her flushed cheek, “I'm so proud of you.”

 

Yamaguchi broke out into a smile.

 

“I thought you might be mad,” She said, letting her head falling against Tsukki's chest. She took a deep breath and then another, heart rate steadying to a bearable pace once more.

 

“Why the hell would I be mad?” Tsukki, “you look so beautiful.”

 

“Because, you know, I thought it might be different now that you're seeing me like this.” Yamaguchi couldn't decide if what she was saying sounded right anymore, the words were coming out of her mouth but she wasn't processing them.

 

“I've already told you,” Tsukki's hand was against the back of her head now, gently stroking her hair. “It doesn't matter to me if you're a guy or a girl,” he took her hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss it, “I'll love you regardless. “

 

Yamaguchi let herself laugh and stood up on her toes to kiss Tsukki's cheek.

 

“Why can't you be this cute around everyone else?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukki wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“I'm saving myself for you,” Tsukki said as they left the room to join the others.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The aquarium was only a five minutes walk away from Yachi’s house, though they got more than a few looks as they walked together through town. Yamaguchi couldn't tell you who they were directed at, Hinata and Kageyama bickering as they held hands, Yachi carrying a lizard in her basket or Yamaguchi herself in the cream coloured dress with Tsukki's arm comfortable around her waist. It wasn't the first time they'd walked together, and they'd gotten their fair amount of stares back then, but she was certain everyone who looked at them could tell she wasn't genetically female, and it made her heart pound even harder.

 

Yet Tsukki refused to take his arm away, holding her close enough that she prayed the whole world would disappear if she closed her eyes.

 

And she supposed the noise of Kageyama and Hinata bickering in front of her helped too, and Yachi shielding get from the left added an extra layer of comfort.

 

A mural of fish arched over the entrance of the aquarium as they approached, little lights flashing down at them, though barely visible in the early afternoon light.

 

They followed in after a woman with a young toddler who made it to the front desk before them. The toddler looked back at the then with a happy smile, or more specifically she looked at Yachi and her Lizard and made a funny noise.

 

Yachi laughed as she bent down to show the Lizard to the girl, and the girl went to pet his head as Yachi showed her.

 

“his name is freckles,” Hinata jumped in excitedly, his face flushing visibly as he bounced up and down on his toes, his body practically vibrating. “He's a real dragon!”

 

“He's a lizard, dumbass!” Kageyama cut in, “dragons are extinct!”

 

“language Kageyama,” Yamaguchi insisted, leaning closer against Tsukki, “she's a little girl!”

 

Yamaguchi hadn't noticed before she'd spoken, but the mother had finished paying and turned around to see them speaking to her now giggling daughter, petting freckles head with Hinata level enthusiasm. Despite being taller than her Yamaguchi felt like she was looking up at the woman.

 

“What is this?” She asked, her face pulled into a scowl as the red waves of her hair fell over her shoulders like little hissing snakes. The toddler seemed to stop as she heard the hiss, and obediently retreated back to her mother. Yamaguchi felt Tsukki's grip tighten as the woman gave the two of them specifically a sharp glare, though they didn't miss the look that trailed down to Kageyama and Hinata's interlocked hands. “You've got to be kidding me.”

 

“What's seems to be the problem?” Tsukki's asked in a voice that sounded sweet, though you could practically feel the bitterness under it.

 

The woman behind the front desk seemed to have retreated back, and Yachi had visibly moved herself and freckles behind and Kageyama and Hinata, but the woman looked softly at her.

 

“Little girl,” She started, taken a step to where Yachi was hidden. She had a hand clasped safely in Kageyama’s shirt now. “What are you doing messing around with these boys?” She shot a glare at Yamaguchi as she said the last part.

 

“What's your problem,” Tsukki said, taking a step in front of the others as if to protect them, Yachi moved round to cling to Yamaguchi's back and she was thankful that she wasn't alone. Her heart was pounding agonisingly and she was shaking so hard she was surprised she could still see properly. She was on the edge of a panic attack but she was somehow holding herself together. If she could just focus on Tsukki they could move on and enjoy the day.

 

Why did someone always have to get in the way?

 

“That cannot be a serious question,” the woman asked, “he can't seriously be going out in public like that!”

 

“You better not be talking about my girlfriend,” Tsukki said, somehow keeping up that sweet persona, “or we're gonna have some serious issues.”

 

“yeah!” Hinata said, dropping Kageyama’s hand and moving out in front of them so he was right in the woman's face. “you better not be talking about my best friend!”

 

Apparently the fact that Tsukki called her his girlfriend didn't faze them any more than the dress had.

 

“I don't know why you're defending him,” she said, eyes dead set on Yamaguchi, but then Kageyama was in front of her, blocking her line of sight, and Yachi was by her right side now, linking their arms together and giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“get out of our way,” Kageyama said bluntly. Yamaguchi could only imagine the look on his face, because the woman stepped aside and set off into the aquarium.

 

Tsukki reclaimed his place by her side as Hinata jumped up to the desk to pay for their entrance,  a job he'd claimed as his own long before they'd arrived (not that anyone had complained), and by Tsukki's instruction they waited a couple of minutes before going through the set of doors to the tanks full of fish.

 

“Umm…” The woman at the front desk said as they kept to themselves in the corner, she'd just finished serving another customer who had followed in after the woman before. “I'm sorry about that woman… she had no right to say those things and Umm…” She looked over at Yamaguchi specifically. “You're a very pretty girl, I hope you don't have to meet anyone like her again.” The young woman was blushing deeply, and Yamaguchi could feel herself matching.

 

“Thanks you,” She managed to get out as Yachi giggled and Hinata patted her on the back.

 

“I didn't even know you were a girl Yamaguchi!” Hinata said,  jumping up to throw his arm round Yamaguchi's shoulders and half hang from her neck.

 

“Ah… I didn't really know how to bring it up,” Yamaguchi looked to Yachi for help, but she just shrugged. “guess you know now though,” Hinata dropped down from her neck and hoped round in front of her to take Kageyama’s hand once more. “You don't mind, do you?”

 

“course we don't mind, do we Kageyama,” he turned round to his boyfriend who gave a firm nod.

 

“But will you still be allowed to play on the team if you're a girl?” Kageyama asked.

 

“I already asked Daichi and he said yes,” Yamaguchi said, unable to resist the smile that crept onto her face. “You can't get rid of me that easily.”

 

“we'd never want to get rid of you!” Hinata said, jumping so high in the air his head almost touched the ceiling. Yamaguchi could very clearly hear the woman laugh from her her desk.

 

“can we go now,” Yachi said, freckles now resting on her arm, both the girl and the Lizard becoming obviously impatient. Suddenly, with her friends laughing around her and Tsukki's hand in her own, everything felt right again.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

The softness of Hinata's hand was far more fascinating than the fish that towered up above them, over them in on a never ending Valley of water. The way he tensed up when a large fish swam too close to them or relaxed when a particularly colourful fish swam close enough for him to feel like he was touching it. Then he'd  be dragged over to the tank by the ginger who would tell him how pretty it was and how he washed he had a fish of his own and oh! Did you know in first grade I had a fish as big as my hand Kageyama! Not that my hand was so big back then but I called it flipper… so and so forth…

 

Not that Kageyama minded. He'd never know what to say otherwise, he was well aware that he was pretty clueless with things outside of volleyball - not that anyone else would ever know that - but the way Hinata so easily carried a conversation without his input calmed the nerves that had been wrestling their way to the surface over the last few days. 

 

And this was his first date with his boyfriend!  His first boyfriend! He didn't think he'd ever be able to say that a few weeks ago, especially about Hinata, the boy who made his heart spin out of control when they'd kissed.

 

Hinata Shouyou was his boyfriend!

 

“Kageyama-kun,” he heard a voice say from beside him. Hinata smirked up at him. 

“Huh?”

 

“Kageyama, you're smiling,” Hinata said, bursting into an annoyingly cute laugh. “It's scaring me.”

 

From the other side of the tunnel Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were shaking with laughter too and Yachi had burst into a fit of giggles. Kageyama tried to shape his face into a frown but it wasn't quite coming off right and Hinata just ended up laughing harder.

 

“It's just,” Yamaguchi started, recomposing  herself, “We never see you smile.”

 

“it'd be nice if you smiled more often,” Hinata cut in, giving him a lopsided smile. “You look cute when you do. I mean, not that you don't already look cute, it's just…” Hinata started blushing viciously, covering up his face with his hand when Kageyama broke out a scowl.

 

“Dumbass,” he muttered, but before he could say anything else Hinata's lips were against his cheek.

 

Yachi led them down the hall, stopping them all suddenly when they saw a tank of starfish and not letting them go on until Tsukishima and Hinata had to drag her away, leaving Kageyama's hand cold for a second before his boyfriend was back by his side, their hands locked together.

 

By the time they'd reached the exit Hinata was practically sparkling, unable to stop bobbing up and down on his toes for even a second as Kageyama dragged him into the gift shop. The other three were already looking around, Yachi admiring some little dolphin charms and and Tsukishima pulling Yamaguchi towards a massive turtle sculpture.

 

“come look at this!” Yachi called to them from the counter where she was stood in front of a display of finely woven bracelets. As they moved closer to the girl and what she was looking at Kageyama spotted the little charms hanging from the thread.

 

“We should all get one,” Yachi said, picking a white and light blue band off the display. From it hung a little silver starfish charm. “so we can remember today!”

 

“sounds good,” Tsukishima said, picking a bracelets with a turtle charm hung from black and green thread, followed by Yamaguchi who chose a white and purple thread bracelet with a seahorse hung from it.

 

Hinata took a long time studying the display while the others went off to look around the rest of the shop, and though he hadn't yet taken his own pick he had his eye on the dolphin charm held by a braid of dark blue and black. Still he waited as Hinata looked at different candidates, holding them too close to his face as he looked at them.

 

Becoming impatient Kageyama finally reached out for the bracelet, just as Hinata reached for it himself, their fingers grazing as they both pulled back at once.

 

Kageyama signed, “It's okay,” he said, giving Hinata a smile that was only partially forced. He wasn't sure if he found the way Hinata looked back at him cute or if it pissed him off. “You can have it.”

 

“No,” Hinata said, picking up another charm, a shark with an orange and green band, “it suits you better.” He took the bracelet and slid it onto Kageyama wrist, kissing where his fingers touched and leaving sparks on Kageyama’s skin.

 

“You done over there,” Tsukishima called with a smirk, arm hooked protectively around Yamaguchi's waist. They made their way back over to the counter to pay for their bracelets (which Yachi insisted on buying) and a collection of ocean themed hair clips which Yachi brought as a present to Yamaguchi.

 

“I'm _starving_ ,” Hinata complained as they made their we back out into the open air.

 

“already?” Yamaguchi laughed and very visibly leaned against Tsukishima.

 

“We have been out a while,” Yachi said, “we should find some place to eat.”

 

They'd wandered back through town together looking into the windows of every restaurant and cafe they saw and judging them either too full of too expensive. They went on until they reached the edge of town and found a small cafe, almost entirely unoccupied beside a small family and a young couple who looked like had finished their coffee and we're more focused on each other.

 

“here looks safe,” Yachi said as Hinata yanked on Kageyama’s arm and pulled him right into the cafe, the others following close behind.

 

“Just don't take so long choosing this time,” Tsukishima said as he went with Yamaguchi to look as sandwiches while Yachi tried to decide between a raspberry and a blueberry muffin.

 

Apparently when it came to food Hinata wasn't so indecisive, and they found themselves sat in a corner by the window in a matter of minutes. It was becoming noticeably cold quite quickly and in time Kageyama found Yachi shuffling against him until he had her leaning into him one side and Hinata resting his head against him on the other, having already finished his chocolate cake in record time.

 

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata whined, slumping his head down onto the table. Yamaguchi looked at him mid bite.

 

Tsukishima sighed, “No you are not having some of her sandwich.”

 

Hinata groaned and fell back against Kageyama, who took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yachi as she shivered suddenly.

 

“You should have brought your own jacket,” Tsukishima pointed out before looking at his girlfriend, “you too Tadashi, are you getting cold?”

 

“I'm fine,” Yamaguchi lied, swallowing down the last bite. “We should get going soon anyway.”

 

“You can come back to mine if you want,” Hinata suggested. “My mum will cook us dinner.”

 

“We just ate dumbass!” Kageyama cut in.

 

“I mean proper dinner bakageyama! That was just a snack!”

 

“He's really is a lot to handle,” Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses up as Yamaguchi laughed, but it was cut short as Tsukishima shoved his jacked on her shoulders and not so discretely kissed her nose.

 

They left their plates on the table and took the bus back to Hinata's where Natsu spent a long time fussing over the bracelets they were wearing and playing with Kageyama’s hair, though he didn't really mind, none of that mattered when he saw Hinata smiling back at him, Lizard perched awkwardly on his head and his friends teasing him from either side.

 

It seeming they were living the best lives possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you want to check out my chat fic here's the link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530737/chapters/25885188  
> It starts off quite typical but it's hopefully progressing quite nicely so I hope you like it!!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you for all the support I've received over the last few weeks. This took me a couple days to write but I had a great time and I hope you enjoy reading it too!!


End file.
